warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:..Raven/Mountain x Web Kits c:
This has ended, please check below for the kittens Hello there my friends! So I thought about this for awhile and I came to the conclusion to make a contest of sorts for Mountainflame and Webspider's kits. Although there will be a few rules here; below this I shall show you the possible pelt variations for the kittens. You can select one of the possibilities and create a kitten around that. Only one kitten per person; there will be five slots. Please find a life image for your kit; and perhaps go for some name ideas. I wish you all good luck in this; the due date will be on the 21st of August. Posible Patterns 4 potential phenotypes: 25.00% Sable & White Variant 25.00% Dark Sable Smoke Variant (High Rufus) 25.00% Sable Variant 25.00% Dark Sable Smoke & White Variant (High Rufus) 4 potential phenotypes with carried traits: 25.00% Sable & White Variant carrying dilute + longhair 25.00% Dark Sable Smoke Variant (High Rufus) carrying dilute + longhair 25.00% Sable Variant carrying dilute + longhair 25.00% Dark Sable Smoke & White Variant (High Rufus) carrying dilute + longhair 1 potential carried traits: 100.00% dilute + longhair Kitten 1 Me Crowkit, later Crowcloud in honor of her patience and laid-back attitude. Crowkit is a very dark sable kitten; almost black in color. Her chin, chest and front paws are all white, while her eyes are a kitten blue; that will later be a dark orange color. Crowkit is the first born of Mountainflame and Webspider; two WinterClan warriors. Crowkit is shown to be a leader of sorts within her litter; often leading her littermates into trouble and mischief. Though as the kitten grows she will become a little shy; conscious of her looks. But prefers to day-dream and watch others do the work. Her possible life image. Kitten 2 CH Kestrelkit/paw/briar- a large, thick furred, dark sable tom with a snow-white chest and chin, a long, fluffy tail, small, rounded ears, very long, white whiskers, large paws, long, very sharp claws, and round, pale, blueish-green eyes. Kestrelbriar is confident and sometimes seems arrogant. He'll talk all day long and won't hesitate to interrupt to get a word in. He doesn't like to listen and prefers acts more on gut instinct and his own intuition. Kestrelkit likes to voice his opinions yet sometimes bash on and not listen to others'. He holds his head high and has an extreme case of pride. He likes to show off and make himself look good when around other cats, especially she-cats. Kestrelkit takes pride in his appearance, and always keeps himself well groomed and looking good. He is known to be kind of a player and has no intentions of ever settling with one certain she-cat. Kitten 3 Stoem Dustkit/paw/claw - Dark sable, almost black, and white tom with light green eyes. Life Image: http://www.cat-breeds-info.com/images/turkish_angora_black_smoke_and_white.jpg Personality: Dustkit is your hard-core, over-courageous tom. He isn't afraid of nearly anything, and mischief is something that he does regularly. He would jump gorges, fight with badgers, anything that makes his life a little more extreme. He is secretive as well, shy from his family but easily outgoing towards other cats. He doesn't listen to rules well, and he'd break any code of the warrior code just to have some fun. Though, he is sharp from the inside out, ending with his tongue, he is very interested in battle, loving to jump into battle every moment of his life. He is soft when it comes to love, but he doesn't fall in love easily, making him a hard target for she-cats. He's a lousy hunter, missing everything he tries to catch, but his battle skills make up for that. He's a protective tom over what is his, or the love he shares with cats, but he likes to hostile and alone at times. Kitten 4 Mossu Partridgekit/paw/wing - Sable and white colored she-cat with pale brown eyes that appear gray unless you get a close look. She's very bubbly and likes to make friends, but sometimes can be very annoying. She is a bit too adventurous and sometimes gets hurt on accident for her daredevil personality. She hates toms and their romantic advances, and it's hard to win over her large heart. However, Partridekit is much of a follower and not much of a leader. http://www.ragamuffingroup.com/RAG/images/Danika.jpg Kitten 5 Closed Category:Blog posts